The Steelwings
Intro The Steelwings are a modest nomadic group of twenty-some dragons and a few others that sail around the world, occasionally docking at shore to trade and sell their services. They'll do anything if you pay them, though they may turn tail if it's their lives on the line. Anyone else's lives? Fair game. If you need to get somewhere quietly, and don't care about the speed at which you get there, the Steelwings are a good pick. Their boats are nigh indestructible thanks to a wide variety of magics and plain old good construction. If you do end up hiring them on, be careful. I hear there's a demon in their midst. The Steelwings, as a whole, do not speak common Dragonic. Some do, but not all. Instead, they speak Stihaíl, a language specific to them and never taught to outsiders. The Golden Matriarchs The clan runs on a kind of representative democracy. Each group has one Golden Matriarch they take their complaints or curiosities to, and they meet every so often to make decisions. They aren't necessarily female, but they do wear gold as a symbol of their status. And because they like it. The Matriarchs aren't really necessary since the clan is small and fairly close knit, but it makes things simpler and easy to keep up with the times. Since the clan has become more open, the Matriarchs have had a more active role in making sure interactions between other clans move smoothly. This can be difficult since the Matriarchs are collectively 38% feral. Clan Members The Founder's Family Born of shadow, the Founders are proud combatants and excel at assassinations and guard jobs. Their children are less battle inclined, and tend towards utility and keeping the clan running smoothly. The shining steel-colored wings of the Founder's blood children are how the clan gets its name. This group's Golden Matriarch is Ocelstin. * Ocelstin * Riveyoelo * Aingmil * Nocatix * Erucoute * Midlight The Sentry The Sentry are vicious fighters and skilled in both physical and magical abilities. They also built the boats. There is not a normal soul among them. Included in this group are two of the Sentry's oldest daughters, who are not fighters but instead artisans. This group's Golden Matriarch is Betty. * Betty * Abzu * Hulin * Dahaki * Nefrit * Shivvý The Scientists The Scientists are a family of pearlcatchers who each specialize in a form of science. Though not fighters by nature, their skills are just as deadly. Debates over the definition of science with them are strongly discouraged. This group's Golden Matriarch is Laila * Laila * Apricot * Electrum * Shibuichi The Mage's Guild Though the name implies a strength in magic, and most among them do in fact have such, it is not a requirement. There is also an artist, a cartographer, a linguist, and an astronomer. Some among them have some claim in another group, but stick with the Guild. The Guild is considered the most sane group of Steelwings, though that bar is so low. This group's Golden Matriarch is the Wordsmith * Wordsmith * Cassini * Rundulák * Tomu * Onlynn * Rushave * Daliah * Emory Beastclan Members Unlike many clans, the Steelwings are mostly on good terms with the Beastclans. This is likely due to the fact that a few Beastclans are permanent residents of the boats, though it could be the designated diplomats. The Beastclan members mainly join with a dragon mentor and act as an assistant to that dragon's work. The Beastclans do not have a designated Golden Matriarch. However, the kitsune Serase is often the one sent to meetings. * Serase (Laybrush Larcenist) * Kaligo (Primrose Mith) * Arven (Myosotis Fox) * Mínrý (Luminous Ambassador) * Cabo (Maren Shark Hunter) * Drys (Venomblade Assassin) * Estafe (Bluemoon Aviar) Category:Shadow Category:Lesser Lair